


Old Friends

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Have I ever told you that I suck at writing Odin's creative side, with all of his creative words and stuff like that? No? Well, it's kind of hard. He is a lot more creative than I am and I'm not smart like he is. So I go to Latin and pretend that I'm actually good at writing him, or anyone. Odin's birthday was a couple of days ago and I missed it. Well, whatever, I don't write a birthday fic for every character. That's too much work and I don't like or care for every character.





	Old Friends

Like always, Odin was in the forest participating in a charade of some sort. At some points, he would stop to rewrite a script that he had. He looked at his own writing, the story as all to familiar, a Dark God bringing terror to a country, a woman going back in time to save her own. He didn't want to write it down, but Elise somehow managed to convince him to do it. She really wanted to act it out with him, to learn a little more about him. He sighed and went back to acting out his little skit. 

"You're time is up Dark God! You'll face Elise Casta, harbinger of the purest lights," Odin shouted. He stopped, hearing a rustling sound come from one of the bushes, but he could mostly hear Laslow's laughing. "You can come out now, Laslow," he sighed. He did so, but laughing hysterically. "Hahaha, that is pure hilarity," he said through his laughing. Odin sighed and looked at him. There was true sorrow in his eyes. "Smile for me! No frowning!" Laslow knew that didn't work, but he wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to see his friend smile again. 

"Must I tell you about my latest flop with a woman to make you smile," he asked. Odin shook his head, he didn't want to hear any of it. Then silence. Neither of the two spoke a word. Odin walked up to the lake and bent down to look at his reflection. He sighed and stood up straight. He tilted his head up, looking at the full moon. "I wonder what's going on back home," Odin finally said. Was everything alright? Was Lucina peacefully reigning as their Exalt? Was she still rebuilding their country? Were there graves that they wished for there? Was there the beautiful lands that they wished for there? "I wish I knew," Laslow replied. 

The two let out a sigh. "I hope that they are having fun," Laslow said. Odin nodded in agreement. It was strange, the man, who usually says a lot, is not talking a lot. Laslow sighed again and pulled a piece of paper out of his pouch. He knew this was late, but he didn't really care. He folded it into a crane and wrote something on the neck of it. He placed it in the water, watching it float to the middle of the lake. "Volo felicia te. Volo nam te plus creatura." Odin scoffed at his words. He heard his friends sigh, he was only trying to be nice. 

"It seems so funny to me," the blonde said. Laslow didn't say, he wanted him to finish his thought, he knew this was a serious discussion, even if he didn't like when it happened. "No one has made me a wish in years. It feels odd," Odin finished. "Heh," Laslow laughed, "I guess it war destroyed that for you. I bet Lucina still does it. I will still do it, if it means getting you to smile again." Odin looked over to the grey haired male and faintly smiled. "You're late on it." Laslow laughed a little. "I know, I know. You're birthday was a few days ago. I wish we could celebrate it with our old friends." 

"I do too. I remember, during our war, in our own time, we sat around the campfire and Gerome was making some food for all of us," Odin went on. Laslow's face lit up. He remembered that day clearly. "And his pants caught on fire, he spilled the soup everywhere," he said. The two of them laughed. "Well, Inigo of the Indigo Skies, I see that your memories are keen as ever." Laslow laughed some more. "I remember the time Noire chased me down with arrows because of some stupid reason," he explained, "she was always so mad at me." The blonde smiled. "When isn't anyone mad at you." 

"At least I don't scare off people with my eccentricities," he shot back. "I don't scare people just by saying 'hello.'" The two just stared at each other, then laughed. Quips like this made their friendship a whole lot better. They could brush it off and be fine with it. "I wonder how Morgan is doing. Did she ever regain her memory," Laslow asked. Odin shrugged, he didn't know. "I bet Laurent is having a great time trying to help her with it. Or maybe he's off trying to help Lucina and Cynthia," Odin laughed. "Probably. Anyways, let's get going. It's way too late." 

The two looked at each other and smiled. "There's that smile I was looking for! That truly great smile," Laslow said. Odin laughed and pushed him lightly. Before the two walked back to camp, Laslow looked to the moon. "I want to make you one last wish. I wish you the best in the world and all the happiness," he said. Odin gave him a hug and Laslow returned it. While Odin was asleep, Laslow snuck into his tent and laid two things, two different colored small butterfly figurines that were connected to a chain, next to him. One was blue and the other one was black. "Sleep well, my friend," Laslow whispered before leaving the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever told you that I suck at writing Odin's creative side, with all of his creative words and stuff like that? No? Well, it's kind of hard. He is a lot more creative than I am and I'm not smart like he is. So I go to Latin and pretend that I'm actually good at writing him, or anyone. Odin's birthday was a couple of days ago and I missed it. Well, whatever, I don't write a birthday fic for every character. That's too much work and I don't like or care for every character.


End file.
